Dark Roads Before Dawn
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [Short Ficlet] Five miles from there lie a quiet girl with a book in her lap. It was nearing dawn and light was reaching her window sill. Outside she saw someone beginning their morning walk. From what she could tell. Fluffy HHr


**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.   
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
**Rating: **PG - I wouldn't let my four year old go see someone kiss, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr fluffffff!!!!! Have you been in the mood for more fluff? I have. So, even if I don't get any more :(, I'll give some to you! Five miles from there lie a quiet girl with a book in her lap. It was nearing dawn and light was reaching her window sill. Outside she saw someone beginning their morning walk. From what she could tell.  
  
**Story Type:** Ficlet (2-5 chapters)  
  
**Fainting Walks**  
  
The small town of Surrey lay five miles from Alton Britain. In each place the sun was at it's highest point. A teenage boy was outside of his small respectable two story house in Surrey. A head of black shaggy hair sat atop the boy's body. This boy's name was Harry Potter. His head was down and you couldn't see his face. Then all of a sudden he raised his head, walked to the end of his drive way. He looked around, sighed, then went into his house. His fat uncle was at work and his cousin with his 'gang'. His aunt was reading a book in the living room. He rolled his eyes as he heard her noisily put down her book and come into the enrty hall. His face glistened with sweat rolling down in small beads.   
  
"Have you weeded the garden?" his aunt asked shrilly. He nodded silently.  
  
"Fine, go mow the lawn," she ordered. He nodded and walked back out the door. He walked to the garage, and retrieved the lawn mower. The Dursley's prided themselves on their always neat and perfect lawn. Harry mowed it each afternoon during the summer while he was at their home. He started it and started an acceleration of movement in the forward direction. After an hour, he walked around back and began there. At half past two, he returned the machine back to the storage section in their garage. Knowing what would be asked of him afterwards, he turned on the front and back sprinkler systems. He watched for a moment at the now glistening bright green grass, then walked back in. He was then told to start on lunch. He handed her, her prefered sandwich type and fixed himself a sandwich as well. He poured himself a glass of water. He ate quickly and then went back to his aunt. By whom he was quickly told to clean the windows. He nodded. After three hours of washing all the windows inside and out, he went inside again. Instead of going to his aunt he just headed straight for his room. He sat quietly with a book, a quill, an ink bottle, and many pieces of parchment on his bed. At seven in the evening he heard the downstairs door open, shut, open, then slam. He heard his name being called and he walked down, and into the living room. His cousin was heading towards his room, and his uncle was reading the paper.   
  
"Boy," he started slowly. "I have found you some part time jobs that should keep you busy," said his uncle, handing Harry a piece of paper. A business looking text covered the page.  
  
Mondays, Wednesdays:  
12:00-8:00p.m - Plison Hardware Inc. - 1578 Plison St. - Moving boxes and equiptment, helping customers  
  
Tuesdays, Saturdays:  
10:00a.m.-7:00p.m. - Baiton Indoor Pool - 1501 Orion Rd. - Lifeguard duty  
  
Thursdays:  
1:00-6:00p.m. - Golden Arm - 1527 Straten Ln. - Helping customers  
  
Jobs found by the search Jonston job search engine.  
Approved by _Bradly Jonston_  
  
"What free time you have in between jobs will be used doing things around the house. My dear Petunia is getting tired of having to deal with you continually, so I have printed out a list of things you must do each day," he stated looking on at Petunia with a smile. He simply handed Harry another piece of paper.  
  
Mondays, Wednesdays:   
  
7:00a.m - Breakfast  
  
8:00a.m - 11:30a.m - Lawn, Sprinklers, Outside Windows, Lunch  
  
8:30p.m - Dinner  
  
Tuesdays, Saturdays:   
  
7:00 - 9:30a.m - Breakfast, Carpets  
  
8:30p.m - Dinner  
  
Thursdays:  
  
7:00a.m - 12:30p.m. - Breakfast, Inside windows, Garden  
  
7:00p.m - Dinner  
  
Fridays:  
  
7:00a.m - Breakfast  
  
8:00a.m - Cars  
  
12:00p.m - Lunch  
  
7:00p.m. - Dinner  
  
Sundays:   
  
7:00a.m - Breakfast  
  
12:00p.m - Lunch  
  
7:00p.m. - Dinner  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to start on dinner, folding the pieces of paper on his way and then stuffing then into his back pocket. For dinner there was spaghetti and meat balls. While they were eating, it was explained to him, that a third of the money he got would go to them for rent. They also explained how much he would get per hour at each job. Harry smiled in spite of himself. He got a small plate poured some of the spaghetti sauce on it, and retieved to pieces of toast; then ran to his room. He got the two pieces pf paper out and looked at them while he ate. Once he was done eating, he started working on the math on a piece of parchment.  
  
_Mondays: 8 hours of work at 6 dollars an hour  
Meant that he would get $15.84 after the third was subtracted.  
  
Tuesdays: 9 hours of work at 8 dollars an hour   
Meant that he would get $23.76 after the third was subracted  
  
Wednesdays: $15.84  
  
Thursdays: 5 hours of works at 9 dollars an hour   
Meant that he would get $30.15 after the third was subtracted.  
  
Saturdays: $23.76  
  
Paid weekly in cash. Pick the money up on Sundays.   
Total per week: $109.35  
Total Per month: $437.40  
  
_Harry looked up from his page and grinned. He put all of the stuff on the floor and went to bed. He awoke at five in the morning. As his usual morning routine he stayed in his boxers and left the house as quietly as possible. He went for a five mile jog each morning. He traveled in the direction of Alton, as that would be a good marker. At six he stopped at a house on Birch St. He looked up in wonder as an owl flew over him with a small piece of parchment. Then he looked back to the house he had stopped at. There were moving vans surrounding the place. He turned and crossed the street to the water fountain at the edge of the park, then continued back to Surrey.   
  
Hermione was sitting at her window sill, with a book in her lap. The moving vans were still outside and she was getting bored of the summer already. Her homework done, and her supply of unread books slowly diminishing. Outside she noticed there was a a man running. She smiled at decided the watch him. She noticed his toned skin and slight muscles. She finished writing her letter to Harry and let the owl go out her window. She mentally cursed herself when she noticed the man look up at the owl.   
  
At seven he stepped into the house and when into his room, and changed into a shirt and some pants. Then he turned to the sound of Hermione's owl. He smiled at it and took the note from it.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Ron and his family are going to Romania for the summer,   
so you won't be able to go to their house, but,   
I've asked Dumbledore and he said you could come to my house for the  
last month or so before school! I know it's not the Burrow,  
but would you like to come? Mail me as soon as you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
  
_Harry grinned and wrote a quick reply saying _Yes_ and ran downstairs and began fixing breakfast. After eating one of the 'one eyed sandwiches' he began on his chores. At 11:30 he started walking to his first job. He found that the boxes and such he was lifting each weighed from ten to sixty pounds each. He could tell he was going to gain some muscle from this job. The following month went perfectly as planned. In his job in the Golden Arm, he never picked anything up over a hundred-and-twenty pounds. With his wages, he bought a ten pound dumb-bell because his jog to Alton was getting easy.   
  
That morning he woke up at five as usual, picked up the dumb-bell and left the house to start his run. It had become a habit to stop at the house down in Alton near the park there. Again he stopped at the house, looked around, and then drank from the fountain, and started his run back.  
  
She had watched the man each morning over the past month. Noticed that each day it took him a shorter amount of time to get to her house. That each day his muscles got noticable larger. Though she had never seen his face, she knew he must be a hottie. Today he brought a dumb-bell on his shoulders and she raised an eyebrow in surprise. He must really be strong to take a walk with a dumb-ball on his shoulders.   
  
The next day she didn't see him, or the next.  
  
Harry decided the maybe he should instead of adding weight to his trip he should just start earlier and make his run longer and wake up earlier. So, he started waking at 4:30, arriving at the house on Birch St. at 5:15 and not returning to the house until 6:15, then getting to Surrey around 7:00. He continued this for the next month. Eventually he got another letter from Hermione speaking of his trip to her house.  
  
_Harry,  
  
If your still up for it, I'll be picking you up at 9:00 tomorrow morning.  
  
Answer back soon!  
  
Your Friend,  
Hermione Granger  
  
_With a big grin he gave a letter back saying he would still dearly love to. He ran down the stairs and found his uncle on the couch. He looked up in disgust.  
  
"What is it boy?" he asked disgruntled.  
  
"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, over to one of my _friends' _house," he said with a grin. His uncle gave a look of disgust and nodded. Harry then ran back upstairs and started packing everything back up. Downstairs he could hear his uncle calling all of his places of employment telling them Harry wouldn't be coming back again until next summer. After finishing, he went to take a shower. Once done, he laid in bed until he fell asleep to make the next day come faster. He slept in till seven since he didn't want to be sweaty when he went to Hermione's house. At seven he made breakfast, and then stayed downstairs until 9:00 in the living room, parly so no one else would have a chance to answer the door when she showed up, and partially to annoy them as much as possible before leaving.   
  
At 9:05, the door bell rand, and he ran to the door with his bags in hand. His mouth parted in surprise after seeing her; a touch of make-up, a spaghetti strap top, and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her hair was straightened, thinned, and beautiful. Hermione had a bit more of a cover up. She smiled tentatively while looking him up and down in shock. Her dad was at the left of her and offered to take his bags, but Harry declined, and ran them to the car. Hermione's eyebrow raised some and followed. Her dad coming last.   
  
They stepped into the car; her father started it and traveled north east. After about ten minutes Hermione smiled and put her hands over Harry's eyes. He took them off, but she persisted. The car stopped and she led him into the house, his eyes still covered. Her father brought his bags into that front living room and closed the door behind him. Hermione then let loose of his eyes and he opened them. He looked around the room then turned back to Hermione and hugged her. Then he slipped his bags onto his shoulder. She turned around to start walking up stairs and he hugged her from behind. He let his second arm travel to behind her knees and picked her up that way. She screamed and looked at him in shock. He started laughing and then, was running up the stairs. He stopped at the top and asked where her room was. She stated quietly it was the first door to the left. He smiled and opened the door. He plopped her on her bed and then released his things onto the bed. In deep breaths, she started talking.  
  
"Hhh-Harry, how did you-- do that?" she asked quietly. He looked at her in confusion.   
  
"You ran up the stairs with both me and your bags!" she shouted in indignation. He started laughing and playfully flexed his arms at her.Then let them fall.  
  
"Oh, that! hahaha, sorry, I've had jobs all summer and I guess I just, got stronger," he grinned at her all the while. She got up without replying and slipped her hands through the handles of his bags. He started walking next to her. She noticably pulled them upwards, but to no avail. He came behind her and took them from her. He lifted them up and walked out of his door.   
  
"Second door to the right" was all she said. He opened the door and walked in; Hermione following in afterwards. She plopped onto his bed as he dropped his bags on the floor.   
  
"So is tha what you've been doing all summer?" she asked quietly. He nodded.  
  
"That, and chores for the Dursleys," he said with a smile. She shook her head in disgust.   
  
"What city is this?" Harry asked, wondering.  
  
"Alton, why?" Hermione replied. Harry grinned. and came walking up to her. He sat on top of her making her lay back on the bed. He leaned down close to her face and asked.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me you lived so close to Surrey?" he asked curiously. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Guess it never really occured to me how close it was, it's not like we could really visit, neither of us has a car, and it's five miles!" she stated loudly. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And?" he asked oddly. Hermione looked at him with indignation.  
  
"Are you saying you'd walk five miles to visit me? Are you that desperate to get out of your aunt's house?" she asked desperately. She only watched as Harry shook his head vigorously. Hermione sighed and gently pushed him off of her. She started to leave the room.   
  
"I'm going to go eat breakfast, would like to join me?" she asked. Harry nodded even though he'd already eated, the amount he got at the Dursley's house wasn't enough to fill him. He walked slowly down the stairs by her side. By reflex he walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Without looking up he asked,  
  
"Do you want eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, or a simple one eyed sandwich?" She held for a moment, and then asked for the first. He slipped on the apron and started the cooking. Hermione came around behind and slipped her arms around his waste. She whispered mock-seductively into his ear.  
  
"Can I kiss the cook?" then she laughed. After a moment of being in shock, he laughed too. After a half hour they began to eat. Hermione's parents had already left the house.   
  
"Harry, where did _you_ learn to cook so well?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I kind of had to learn, how do you think my uncle would react if i handed him burnt bacon? He'd whack me over the head with a baseball bat. I learned quickly how to cook with that kind of encouragement. I can proudly say that I haven't had gotten a bruise since school. heh," he stated tentatively. Hermione reached her hand over the table and place it on his arm. She felt it stiffen, then relax.   
  
"Harry..." she said quietly. They sat that way a moment, then Hermione pulled back her hand and they finished eating.   
  
"Hey, you wanna go on a walk?" she inquired.   
  
"Sure" he replied. Once outside he faced her and asked how far she wanted to go and what speed. She raised an eyebrow at him in wonder.  
  
"How far can you make it?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"As far as you can or more," he stated mischeviously.  
  
"Fine, race you around the park?" she asked with a smile. Harry grinned and nodded. One the count of three, they started. Hermione kept up with him for a most of the distance and then stopped. Harry stopped and walked back in caution.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. In deep breaths she replied yes. After a moment she looked up and found him without a drop of sweat, breathing evenly, and perfectly calm.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, your hard to keep up with" she stated tiredly. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was just jogging," he stated evenly. Hermione coughed and looked up.   
  
"Okay, give me your watch and we'll see how fast you can make it around the entire park at your _fastest_," she stated evenly keeping an eye on him. He simply shrugged and handed over the watch. He sat into his starting position and, on the count again, he was off. Hermione watched in wonder, as he returned less than thirty seconds later. She handed him back his watch, and fainted. Harry looked on in consternation and lifted her of the ground. He ran back and put her on her bed gently. All of a sudden she gripped his arms and her eyes opened.   
  
**Author Note: how you like? i like so far. i'll maybe have one or two more chapters. It's going a little fast because i'm meaning this to be a ficlet, but, so far, i think it's going okay. tell me your opinion! Blue purple grey button, right below! sorry i havent given a story or chapter in a while heh ;)**  
  
_  
  
_  
  



End file.
